


My feelings for you

by Narcissasgirl



Series: In love with Severus Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissasgirl/pseuds/Narcissasgirl
Summary: Y/n is in love with Snape and she decides to tell him
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: In love with Severus Snape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722706
Kudos: 66





	My feelings for you

**Author's Note:**

> So...I had this little idea of doing a mini serie and here I am
> 
> This is the first part of the three and takes place during the movie Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince 
> 
> I hope you like it 
> 
> Enjoy!

Y/N'S POV

I run as fast as I can towards my last class of the day. I crash into a few people along the way but I honestly don't care right now, I don't want to be late for Potions and have a detention with Snape. As much as I like him I don't look forward to it

Seeing the classroom's door I take one last sprint and enter the class just as the bell rings

"Glad to see you could join us miss Y/l/n, please take a seat" I do as told and sit next to Harry

"You made it just in time Y/n, what happend?"

"I had a free period and I went to my dorm to relax a bit. I was exhausted and ended up falling asleep...when I woke up I realized I had only 10 minutes to arrive here and I started running like crazy" I reply while taking out what I need for the lesson

When I have everything on my desk I smile but soon cover my mouth with my hand to stop a yawn

"Are you still sleepy?"

"Only a little"

"Come here" he wraps his arm around my neck and I place my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes and relax a bit until I hear Snape's voice

"If Mr Potter and miss Y/l/n are done with their little sign of affection we can start the lesson"

I feel my cheeks heat up and I remove myself from Harry. Snape sends a glare at the boy seated next to me and goes towards his desk to start the lesson

_Wait? He glared at Harry? Is he jealous?_

I quickly shake that thought out of my head...he can't be jealous, I'm just a student to him

Halfway through the lesson I doze out and start dreaming about the first time I realized I had a crush on my professor

* * *

_(4th year)_

Having class with Fred and George Weasley it's both good and bad...good because with them you always have a good time even during the most boring lessons, the bad part is when the good times happen during Potions class

Snape isn't very fond of their pranks so he always keeps an eye on them in case they might do one during his lessons

"Now do your potions, I don't want any incident" he says looking at the twins

I start brewing my potion and when I'm almost done with it George, or Fred I don't know, asks me to go get him an ingredient

"Why can't you go take it for yourself?"

"Because I'm too lazy"

I shake my head a little but do as he says, just because I love him, and go get the ingredient. I return to my seat and hand him what he asked me to take. A few seconds later my potion starts bubbling and before I know it I'm covered from head to toe

"I'm gonna kill both of you" I say sending a glare at the twins

"10 points from Hufflepuff for not doing the potion the right way and detention for you for having disrupted my class" Snape says

"But sir-"

"No buts, come here tonight after dinner. Now go change yourself"

After having dinner I make my way towards the Potions classroom for the second time and knock on the door

"Come in"

I enter the room and see Snape sitting at his desk grading papers

"I want you to organize in alphabetical order all my ingredients" he says without looking at me

_Just this? He's probably in a good mood tonight_

I start working and after two hours I can say that I'm almost finished. As I'm placing the last ingredient my foot slips and I loose my balance on the ladder, causing me to fall backwards. I close my eyes ready for the impact with the floor but two strong arms catch me. When I re-open my (y/e/c) orbs the first thing that I see is professor Snape's face

"Are you alright miss Y/l/n?"

Not trusting my own words I just nod and he places me on my feet again. For a reason that I don't know I keep my arms around his neck and I feel myself blush

_I always thought he was a handsome man but, god, from up-close it's a whole different story_

Before he can ask me questions I quickly remove my arms from his neck, gather my things and leave the classroom

As I walk back towards my dorm the scene keeps repeating in my head and my heart starts beating like crazy as I think about my professor

_Crap, do I have a crush on Snape?_

* * *

Suddenly a hand slams down on my desk and wakes me up from my slumber. I look up and find the Potions Master's face close to mine. I feel my cheeks heat up at our closeness and from what I can tell he doesn't look too pleased

"Detention for sleeping in my class miss Y/l/n"

I nod and leave the classroom with the others when class is dismissed

That night I find myself in front of the Potions classroom and knock on the door

"Come in" I enter and I find him grading papers as usual

"Clean all the cauldrons without using magic"

When I'm halfway through the task I start to feel hot so I decide to unbutton the first few buttons of my blouse, the cool breeze of the dungeons hits my collarbone and neck and I instantly feel better. Two hours and a half later I almost can't feel my arms anymore but at least I'm done

"Professor I'm done" I say

He looks up from his papers and comes towards me to take a look at the cauldrons

"Good job miss Y/l/n, you may-" he stops himself when his eyes land on me and a slight blush appears on his cheeks. I look at myself and notice that he can see my bra because I unbuttoned my blouse

"I-i'm sorry professor"

My hands move towards the buttons but Snape's hands stop them. He backs me up against his desk and places his arms on either side of me

"P-professor, w-what are you d-doing?" his head leans closer and soon his lips are on mine

_He's kissing me! Severus Snape is kissing me!_

Without a care in the world I place my arms around his neck and bring him closer. He places his arms around my waist and sits me on his desk. We stay like that for a few minutes when suddenly he pulls away

"This is wrong, I could lose my job" he says turning his back on me

I go towards him and hug him from behind. His body stiffs under my touch and I place my ear against his back

"I wanted it professor, I have wanted you since my fourth year" I confess

He turns around and puts a stand of (y/h/c) hair behind my ear. He kisses me again and again and I can't help but smile. When he pulls away I look him in the eyes and as I play with his hair I tell him how I feel

"I love you Severus Snape"

"You are the first girl I laid my eyes on, in a romantic way, after my first love died" he says a few moments after

He's slightly nervous and I can tell that he's not ready to say 'I love you too' yet but for now I don't care because I feel like I'm on top of the world. I kiss him again and when I pull away I ask

"Can I go now professor?"

"You may go miss Y/l/n" I kiss him one last time and start going towards the door when his hand grabs my wrist. He turns me around and kisses me passionately before letting me go

"Button up your blouse, I don't want someone to see what's mine" he says placing a few kisses on my neck

Shivers run down my spine and I close my eyes when I feel his lips on my skin

"Why don't you do it yourself professor?" I ask smirking

He does just that and when he's finished he let's me go

"Now you can leave"

With a smile on my face I exit the Potions classroom and go back to my dorm


End file.
